Dark Link Zelda Once a princess now a slave
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: In the quiet of her room, the dark mirror sat motionless. With her mind wrapped around the pleasures of her privledges and the onset of war, she is torn apart and degraded like a toy by the dark hands that bind her.


the breeze across the wide plains of hyrule cooled the stones of the castle, and made the old timbers within her fortress quake and creek. dull, spreading moonlight poured into her room, illuminating everything in it with a dark grow. a red oak desk, carved with minute and intecrite detail stood centered against a wall. princess zelda sat at the desk on a tall-backed chair, with a quill in her hand. she wrote nothing, only pondering what the future held for her. would link return to whisk her away to a life of adventure and passion, would she be pushed off on a dull-witted prince twice her age, or would ganon return again and end her life? she didn't even remember why she had started writing in the first place, link didn't have a permanent home, and only returned to her on rare occasions. any possibility for a love to blossom between them was strained, as he was always away. the cool breeze ran down her form, and made her body shiver she pulled close her flowing robes, trying to stave off the cold air. her eyes glanced over her room in the palace. painted walls, furniture, clothes, and other fine objects. she felt ashamed that she had so much, while the citizens of hyrule had to make do with pots and crates, owing only one set of clothes, and having walls made of mud and rocks. her heart sank in shame, but rose as she promised herself that when she ruled hyrule, things would change. her father's advisors look advantage of his gentle minded nature, and twisted laws to their will. they all owned small palaces at the peoples expense. careless as to the plight of the common man. the people experienced famine every so often, and plagues of disease was not unknown in hyrule. there was little she could do as a princess, even if she wanted to. the wind howled into the tiny gaps of the window pane. she looked into the distance of her cavernous quarters and saw the mirror. link had given it to her as a gift, or so she thought. it stood in the corner of the room, it's back to the wall, covered in a course sheet. it was the portal between worlds, a passage between the land of hyrule, and the twilight world.

the sheets laid on top of her, like leaves layered on the forest floor. individually the sheet was moldable, but as one, the where heavy, and resilient to change. she turned under them, trying to find a way to drift to sleep. with out the reassurance that his strong, rough hand on her cheek brought, the troubles of a tried world weighed heavy on her mind, filling her with thoughts of the future. what was to be, what could be, and what the royal court and parliament would not allow to be. she closed her eyes, even though the lids were lights as air, and strained to slumber. it was no use. she shifted in the bed aimlessly, fooling herself into thinking that she was tired. she was tired in reality, but of her life, a life that was unfulfilled. no one in the kingdom, save her father, even knew her middle name. she missed her hero, and the powerful arms that held her when the tear drops came. she lied to herself that they would live together in the woods, but it was all fantasy, nothing was real anymore. her sole purpose was to reproduce an heir to the throne and be saved by a man who was never there. something was missing in her life, she had no challenge, no grief, no cause to fight, and nothing she had power to fight against. the tears came again. she bit her lower lip to try and be strong. crying did no good, it never did in the past, and it wouldn't now. as she lay there, in a state of disembodiment from reality, a shallow ruffle sounded on the walls and in her ears.

there was only a solitary candle that lit her chamber, but as she turned in her conscious dream, and the sheets held their heavy form, a glimmer at the foot of the bed caught her eye. the cob webs in her mind shook, and the clouds parted as she tried to sit up under the piles of cloth over her. from the dim light she could see the outline of his face, his sharp jaw, long ears, and piercing, yet forgiving eyes. his long hair hung over his face, but the glimmer underneath shone through. he walked toward her, his weight passed through the floor with each step of his mud caked leather boots. she felt each hit on the floor as it passed into her ears, and through her bed like an earthquake. his wide shoulders, and powerful, yet trim body was outlined but the stains on his tunic, as blood had trickled down his body, and settled into the grooves of each and every hard, tough muscle. a petite smile crossed her face as she looked at him, and knew what would come to her, she needed his kind touch to take away the pain once more. her skin tingled, and was tender to the touch with anticipation for him. link was a gentle, yet dominate lover, who took her body, her mind, and her soul, and made her quiver with pleasure. it was the only pleasure her live had left. but she couldn't see in the darkness, her candle, and her own habits, didn't illuminate the area. this was not link, this was not gentle, this was not love, and this was not as one body. this was pure animalistic lust, and he was going to have her body, with her or with out her. the red of his eyes flickered like flames against the glowing black unknowable depth that was his mind.

"link..." her soft voice cooed as he neared her. she instinctively opened herself for him, wanting to be loved, wanting for affection, wanting... she stretched her neck and held out a hand to him as he teasingly slowly walked to her. a hand reached out for hers, and held it. his back against the back of her hand, guiding for her cheek. his hand was icy against hers, she assumed it was from the cold bricks he had to climb to reach her. her eyes closed, enjoying the moment, taking in every second for it's entire worth. "link...", she said in a timid velvety voice. a painful pressure spread as the figure gripped her jaw. she opened her eyes to see the orange-red glow staring at her. fear quaked through her as she tried to let out a scream, but only a blunt hoarse whisper escaped her lips as he threw he down in the pillow, pinning his hand to her mouth, allowing her to breath only through her nose. the fear rushed through her as his black and red eyes stared at her with no emotion, no hatred, no love, just an empty, soulless stare. whether she wanted his domination or not, she was powerless, and helpless under only a hand.

for a moment the dead eyes looked at her. tears welled in her eyes, her rib cage heaved and her tiny heart pumped fast, and heavy in her chest. but he didn't want to hurt her, and he certainly didn't love her. what the dark figure wanted.. was to explore her. to explore these creatures on the other side of the mirror. as his eyes passed up and down her helpless body, she felt every muscle contract in fear as his graze passed over. she struggled in vain to move his hand, and to cry out for help, pushing him away with all her might, but she couldn't move him. her sobs and tears were muffled, coming out a high pitched grunts. "sshhh...," the dark figure whispered, "sshhh..." for a moment everything stopped, he held her down, but wasn't hurting her, her wasn't hitting her, nor choking her, he was just studying the frail figure under his domination. zelda's body quivered, and she broke into a cold sweat, as she saw his other hand move toward her womanhood. he stopped, and lied his large hand on her belly, below the navel, and rubbed upward to the sternum, and down again to where it was. in 4 passes, her muscles stopped convulsing, and her mind seemed to focus on the here and now. she released a muffled word or two, it couldn't be understood. his response was only the calming whisper, "sshh...sshhh..." his hand gently rubbed her belly, and the look in his eyes changed. they were still red as fire and as black as the pits of hell, but something about them seemed to say, "I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay, you're safe now." her tired hands gradually slipped from his elbow, and his thick, hard muscles, over the rough leather of his glove, and ending on the strong ends of his fingers. her hands laid on his, over her mouth, seeming to welcome the fear, and accept the domination.

if only for a moment, she relaxed completely, and even secretly enjoyed the tough hands being gentle to her soft body, then her mind snapped back, even if he didn't mean to harm her, he was a trespasser, and was using her body against her will. the tender violation blanked out her thoughts. her jaw moved as if to say something, but she made no words to be stifled. his hand on her mouth only kept her silent, it did not hurt. as her heaving of breath came to slow into craving intakes, she smelt the sweat, leather, and sent of blood on his hand. slowly, like a ship with no sails, her mind drifted into oblivion. her heart skipped a beat when he stopped the gentle stroking of her belly, and gripped her delicate hand. he brought in to his face. he explored and studied her hand. he smelt scents he had never experienced before. vanilla, spices, cotton, and the fresh vanilla soap she bathed herself with. he closed his eyes, as she gazed up at him, feeling no pain, nor fear. he passed her hand under his nose, gently suckled each finger, kissing her palm, and playfully scraped his teeth against her wrist. his humid, cold breath ran down her arm like a waterfall of passionate pressed her palm against his nose, taking in all of stimulants that he could embrace from her. with no intention of resisting him, she passed her captive hand over his cheek, and under his carved, steady jaw. in hi world of darkness, and shadows, he had never felt what he felt now. he felt warmth, and tenderness, and he wanted all that she had, if she offered it freely or not.

slowly, cautiously, with a sense of safe nervousness, she ran her hand down his own, and over his arm, quivering on his thick, sculpted biceps, curving under to examine and give a gentle squeeze to the steel cable triceps. he hand flew downward, and brushed again each individual rib, wanting to pass into his chest, and hold his throbbing heart in her hand, to be one with him. he hand passed over the thick sheet of muscle that was his chest. she placed soft pressure, for only a second in the center of his chest, detecting the iron hard bone that held his rib cage together. down ward, onto his system of chiseled abs, wanting so much to go further before she passed his belt. he grabbed her hand, and she let out a wince of pain, as he twisted her, and forced her down onto the bed. the safety his eyes brought shattered, and rejoined in a shaking trust as he whispered to her, "sshhh..." he picked up her hand and laid it on her belly, gently stroking her in a joint effort. safety was no longer her concern, she wanted to have this dark tall demon out of her mind, but she wanted his lust, his passion, with no logic or reason. he pressed her hand into her abdomen, she curled a bit, closing her eyes with instinctive want. the next passed of their hands traveled farther than before, passing her warm, moist womanhood, and riding on her inner thigh. he simulated the start of self pleasure, and rubbing into the hollow of her thigh, hitting the sciatic nerve, straightening her leg, and exposing her to the cold breeze. she looked at him with half open eyes, wondering if he would give her what she needed, and then a sudden pressure built inside of her. he harshly penetrated her body, sending shock waves of joy, fear, and animalist lust up her back.

he was motionless inside of her, then slowly drew circles around the walls of her canal with their joined fingers. she twisted and curved herself under the pleasure he gave. a sudden wince of painful joy drove from her as he drove their thumbs into her clitoris. he relieved the pressure, and gently forced her thumb down in soft strokes. as she clayed there flailing under confinement, her chest heaving, struggling to intake as much oxygen as she needed. steady rings and strokes worked her womanhood into a frenzy. she spasmed and let out high pitched grunts, and savage moans as she orgams under his powerful will. quivering, she lay before him, spent and exhausted. the dead, dark eyes continued to study the delicate creature he had made his own. it was amazing that such a reaction could come from such a small form, but he wouldn't allow her to rest, it has his time to extract pleasure from her body, and fill her with a continuing stream of orgasmic pleasure.

she lay there shaking, as he lifted his hand from her mouth, wet with the humidity of her panting breath. she didn't cry out for help, she was in no danger, regardless or the fear. he ran his hand over her forehead, brushing th hair from her eyes, and down again to hold her cheek. she turned her head to rest in his palm. with a weakened sigh, she felt him slide his hand on her waist, he threw the sheets from her, and with one twitch of the wrist, threw her face forward on the bed. he released her cheek, and with slid his hand under her, as the other tore off the shirting of her gown. she didn't scream, but held onto the strong, terrifying, yet gentle arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. with a thrust, she felt the throbbing extent of his manhood deep within her body. he pressed deep into her, pushing the soft, vulnerable innards away, filling her to the brim with his lust. his hot breath poured down her chest, as he tenderly massaged her clitoris to a state of barbaric ecstacy. she spasmed in her arms, and after the shock had overtaken her, her released and let her drop to the bed, his hot fluids trickling out of her used body. she lay there, half-hanging from the bed as he picked her up yet again. "no", she pleaded in a soft whisper, but didn't understand his intentions. the kind whisper rang in her mind again, "sshh...sshhh...". he lifted her, and placed her back down, tenderly on the soft warm bed, and as he pulled the sheets over her, she saw into his eyes. they were blue, and white, although he was still the dark, tall demon that had pleasured brushed the hair out of her eyes, and everything went dark...

the sunshine passed through the glass of the windows, dancing on her hair. she heard the sounds of cheering and laughter as she rose from her deep sleep. she rubbed th sleep from her eyes, and peered out the window. link was mounted on epona, holding the head of ganon's wizard minion. she couldn't wait to greet him, and be held by him. as she turned to a chest that held spare clothes, she saw the mirror, and recalled the dream. it felt so real, she wanted it to be real. she wanted to see the dark stranger again, and to have all her cares lifted and banished by his touch. but fantasy had to wait. she opened the chest and threw a dress on the bed, link liked the light green one, the first time they made love, it was in the royal kitchen, after midnight, and she wore the green dress. she tossed aside her robe. and she saw something that sent shivers of terror through her. on the pillow was a single, dead, black rose...

HI KIDS! If you liked this bit, check out my profile page for more free stories, or go to Amazon and check out my new m/m yaoi vampire book 'The Dead Heart.'

if you want the real stuff, the good stash of the novels in full size (28K - 65K words) all of it just full of the stuff we want, have a look at Extasy Books (dot com, that is).

My Author name there is Kelly Jacobs, and if male/male is your thing, get ready for an overload of thick, hot, slightly salty flavored ... literature ... yes. The books are 4 or 5 bucks, as apposed to 8 or more from Harlequin, which is tame in it's content.

Below is a link, just copy and paste if you please, and you will be directed to my Blog, which update book releases, etc. Thank you for reading and/or enjoying. Please review and comment as you so desire.

The blog of me, says I = .com/

And while you're at it, please donate to the Friends of Pine Ridge Reservation fund, an organization that helps the needy and elderly of the poorest place in America, the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, do it for Jacob. This place has more alcoholism, more poverty, more homelessness and less hope than any place I have ever seen. They need help, and if you are a business owner, please contact the tribal council and talk to them about giving some sorely needed jobs to the area. Thank you so much.


End file.
